


Fight Me Curtis

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account), CassidyChase36, jaimeekate



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby fight a lot. Like A LOT. Which leads to broken glasses and plates and most importantly wrestling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me Curtis

“Fight me Curtis.”

 

This statement was thrown around pretty often when the team first got together. 

 

The first time it was used, Happy and Toby were fighting. Again. Over the last cup of coffee. 

 

“Fucking fight me Curtis.”

 

“Fine pipsqueak. Let’s go.” 

 

Walter and Sylvester stood near by ready to jump in and stop them like last week. And the week before and the week before that.

 

(Last time Walter ended up with a black eye and Sylvester got a sprained wrist.)

 

“First to pin down the other wins.” Happy says crossing her arms at him. 

 

“Fine. Won’t be your first time under a guy on the floor will it?” 

 

Happy growls at him and lunges. They both fall to the ground with a thump. They wrestle for a few minutes, flipping back and forth. Toby has his hands wrapped around her wrists, trying to keep her claws away from his face. They struggle against each other (an innocent bystander would have thought some finagling was going on). Finally, their pants are the only sound coming from the kitchen. Happy flips them over and puts his hands above his head. His shirt peaks up a little but she pretends not to notice (and like it). He is pinned. 

 

“Not your first time on the floor is it?” She asks, her chest heaving into his face.

 

“No, but never under someone this hot.” He smirks, making a pointed look down at their position. Her knees are on either side of her waist, her boobs are inches from his face.

 

She punches him in the chest. “Ugh, pig.” She says disgusted as she stands. She walks over to the coffee machine and claims her prize.

 

Over the first three months the statement is used 1,863 time (Walter kept count) and 86.279% of those times ended with a wrestling match. The other 13.721% ended with a black eye on the garage MD and a smirk on the mechanic.

 

Over the next few years, the statement declined after Toby’s fiancee found them duking it out for the last beer late one night. After the bitch, as Happy called her, had yelled at her to “get off her fucking man”, the statement was knocked totally out of Happy’s vocabulary. They still fought, it just stopped being fun and playful. When they got mad, they got fucking pissed. Yelling, screaming, broken glasses and plates, metal thrown everywhere. The only way they knew how to take their mutual anger out was gone. It was starting to scare Sylvester and worry Walter. 

 

After Toby’s break up, the fighting grinded to a halt. Well, actually, Toby never stopped fighting with her. Hell, he started to pick fights with everyone. He let Collins get the best of him too many times to count. He started bar fights and brawls after poker games. He would argue with Happy, but Happy just stopped fighting back. There was no point. He wasn’t actually angry at the team (well, Collins was debateable), he was just angry at himself and at the bitch. She starts to realize he’s only fighting them because he’s fighting himself a hell of a lot more. 

 

Finally, she is at her breaking point. All week him and Collins have been fighting. Every day. There’s only a few plates left. To him being beat up physically is better than mentally. 

 

“Fight me Curtis.” She pulls him away from Collins, who she wants to punch herself. 

 

Toby turns to her with tears in his eyes. She pulls him quickly away from Collins knowing that if Mark saw Toby as weak, he would destroy him in a matter of minutes. 

 

“I’m fine, Happy. Just leave me alone.”

 

He turns away but she grabs his wrist, turns him around with a swift pull and her eyes match his, tears filling up.

 

"Fight. Me. Curtis." She spits out through gritted teeth, "Stop fighting yourself." Her voice is rising, "come on, Toby," egging him on, "Like the good old days over coffee and beer. Fight me Curtis, fucking fight me!" She's screaming, throwing her hands wildly and tears falling at the same speed of his.

 

“Why do you care? Why does anyone care?” He screams right back at her.

 

“Because you’re destroying yourself and I’d rather it be me. You mean too much to me!” Nothing has been thrown yet, and honestly it’s surprising Sylvester. No one’s intervening; everything has been building up and this was their release. Maybe it might actually help this time around. 

 

It makes them both stop, breathing heavy and shaking with clenched fists. 

 

“I’m not going to fight you, Happy. Give it up.” She sighs, taking a step closer to him and grabbing his wrist again; lighter this time, like she’s holding him back from himself, keeping him grounded.

 

“Then talk to me, Doc.” Her hand drops down to his fingers, lacing them with hers and pulling him to the roof. Collins has a look of disappointment on his face.

 

The heavy metal door slams shut behind him and she leads him behind her, sitting down on the edge of the roof, back to the street, he draws in a sharp breath and lands a hand on her leg to stabilize her. Neither of them are talking; holding eye contact he finally prompts her to speak. 

 

“So? You pulled me up here.”

 

“You need to quit; with the picking fights and not sleeping- yes I noticed- and just start taking care of yourself. The bitch isn’t worth it and if Walter doesn’t do something about Mark soon, I will, I promise.” He has tears in his eyes again. They’re not falling, but they’re present. Roughly taking her hand again, he brings her back onto her feet and pulls her into his arms, her face to his chest. She tenses when he does, but slowly calms, wrapping her arms around him as well, she can feel the tears dropping into her hair.

 

“Thank you, Happy, really. I’ll get better, I promise. You mean too much to me to let me lose myself. If I lose myself I lose you too.” They stand for a minute longer, her finally leaving his arms with an “Okay, Doc, back to the team.” He rests his hand on her lower back while they walk down the stairs; Happy walks over to Collins and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him down to her height and spitting something in his face before releasing him, pushing him back with enough force for him to tumble a few steps. Toby smiles at her and she winks back, they share more glances throughout the day. 

 

-x- 

 

A few years down the line, Collins is gone and Paige is their newest addition, along with Ralph, the cutest little genius they have ever seen. Toby and Happy are back at it again. Wrestling matches became active again with Ralph refereeing and Paige watching nervously with a first aid kit on hand. 

 

They are so busy with cases that there’s no time during the day to get out their frustrations. But it was better. They would bicker (or as Paige called it, flirt) all day and that night wrestle over the last beer or the last plate of food. Always playful. 

 

Toby would always make comments. That was his favorite part. What could he say that could make her laugh or roll her beautiful eyes at him. 

 

A few days after the Bosnia mission, they are fighting again. This time over the last cookie in the box. 

 

Walter walks in to find them on the floor. “Really guys? Again? Aren’t we a little too old for this?”

 

“Oh shut up, Walt. I’m almost winning.” Toby says with a grunt as he pushes Happy’s wrist above her head. As quick as a bunny, Happy’s knee lifts from the floor and knees him in the balls. “OW!” Toby rolls off of Happy and curls into a ball.

Happy stands over him and smirks. “I win.” She walks over to Ralph and claims her prize.

 

“Ref, what is this nonsense? That was clearly a foul!” Toby says, still rolling on the floor. 

 

“The only foul is your face, Doc.” She says smirking over at him. 

 

“That’s a low blow.” Toby says finally climbing to his feet. “Ha get it, low blow.” 

 

Happy swings her leg out at him from her seat on the table. She rolls her eyes at his joke, but she laughs all the same. 

 

-x- 

 

After a few weeks of tension coming off of a real fight, Toby was just glad to see that the playful smirk had returned to Happy’s cheeks. Back at the garage after a case, the team ordered pizza and had a night in. The pizza didn’t last long, and just as Happy was about to grab the last slice, Toby’s swift hand swooped down and beat her to it. He took a ravenous bite from it as he winked at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and threw him a challenging glare. 

 

“Did you really just do that?” She asked, throwing her hands on her hips. 

 

“What are you gonna do about it, Princess?” Toby leaned down over her, still laughing. 

 

“Oh. FIGHT ME CURTIS.” She shoots out a leg, wraps it around the back of his knees and pulls. Toby’s leg gives out from underneath him and he lands on his back, hand holding the pizza raised high in the air. Happy smirks over and grabs his raised hand. He stares at her as she pulls his hand towards her mouth and takes a big bite. Toby swallows hard. 

 

“I… I uhh…” 

 

“What’s the matter, Doc? Cat got your tongue?” Happy smirks, sitting on the table next to his lying form.

 

He quickly stands and frowns at his pizza. “Ew now there’s Happy germs on it.”

 

“Like you care. You probably like the taste of Happy germs.” She says with a glint in her eyes. 

 

He takes a bite. “Yeah, it adds a bit of flavor to it.”

 

“Ew.” She says, grabbing his wrist and leaning in to take another bite.

 

-x- 

 

One afternoon, Toby is leaning back casually in his chair, a book lazily propped open on his legs, which are kicked up onto his desk. He’s impossibly bored, wondering how he can get a rise out Happy for his own pure entertainment, when she comes strutting across the garage. Toby watches as she comes closer to his desk. His eyes flick down to the dish on the end of his desk, where one piece of gum remains. He knows she plans on taking it as she passes, so he prepares himself. She’s finally close enough, reaching out her hand and looking over to him. Keeping his eyes locked on hers (a distraction technique), Toby takes the piece from the bowl and pops it into his mouth. Happy stops short when she realizes what he’d done, looking in exasperation from the empty bowl to his mouth. Toby nawed on the gum obnoxiously as he grinned at her. She scowled at him. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want this?” Toby asked in mock apology. 

 

“Fight me, Curtis.” she replied fiercely. Toby dropped his legs from his desk, spun his chair out, and stood to face her. 

 

“You can still have it, you just have to take it from me.” He said as he blew a bubble, which gave a loud snap as it popped. 

 

“You don’t want to see me take it from you. It won’t be pretty.” 

 

“Come on, don’t be shy. It’s right here.” He holds it out with his teeth. Happy draws in a breath and clenches her teeth together. Toby stares down at her, daring her, egging her on. In one swift move, Happy lunges into his space, grips his neck in her hand, and pulls him down to her. Happy captures his lips with her own and kisses him with a strange force that is both intense and delicate. It stuns him just long enough for Happy to move the gum out of his mouth and into her own with her tongue. She pulls away, a triumphant smile plastered across her face. Toby was smiling too, because a kiss that good from Happy Quinn was worth losing a piece of gum. Happy begins to turn away, but Toby catches her by her wrist. 

 

“Oh no. This fight isn’t over that easy.” He says as he pulls her back in for another kiss. Happy laughs into the kiss and doesn’t object. They stay there, reveling in their spontaneous hook-up until they hear a click from the door. Paige walks in, a loud gasp escaping, and she nearly drops the bags of groceries she carried in her arms. At her gasp, Happy and Toby jump apart. Happy flushes deep red with embarrassment and can’t figure out what to do with her hands. Toby’s grinning uncontrollably, and he shoves his hands in his pockets, laughing slightly and chewing loudly on his newly won piece of gum.

 

“Well, Happy, it looks I like I won this round.” he says. She glares at him again. 

 

“You definitely did not win.” 

 

“Oh, but all the evidence says I did.” He says as he blows another bubble in the gum. He makes his way back over to his desk, slumping back down into his chair, kicking his feet up and throwing his arms casually behind his head. “One day you’ll learn, Happy. Don’t play with fire if you can’t handle the heat.” 

 

Happy scoffs. “Please, Curtis. We both know I’m the hot one.”

 

-x-

 

A few weeks later, while Walter is still in the hospital, Happy and Toby were nice enough to watch Ralph for Paige. After a fun night of Proton Arnold and a few experiments with fireworks, Ralph was too tired to stay awake for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Toby soon takes a sleeping Ralph from Happy’s lap and puts him in Walter’s bed. 

 

“So…” Toby starts, sitting back down next to her on the couch. “Do you want to talk about…” 

 

“Shut up, Doc.” 

 

“But Happy…” 

 

“Fucking fight me, Curtis.”

 

“Fine, let’s go.”

 

Paige walks in to see them on the floor, wrestling. Well, it looked more like Happy straddling Toby, so she guessed they were supposed to be wrestling. They were talking quickly, looking at each other.

 

Paige interrupts with a cough. "I’m here to collect my son.”

 

Toby takes the opprotunity to flip them over. Happy calls out from under him. “He’s upstairs sleeping in Walter’s bed.”

 

“Alright. I am going to let him sleep a little more and lay for a little while.”

 

Happy quickly hooks her foot behind Toby’s knee and pulls, making Toby lose his balance. “Okay, we will be here for a while.”

 

Paige leaves, smirking because she knows Happy’s straddling Toby, one hand on his neck and the other climbing under his shirt and up his chest. Happy moans into his mouth, pulls him closer. His hands work off her shirt, throwing it aimlessly to wherever it lands. She pushes away for a minute, breathing heavily and he takes the time to admire her bare skin, bright in the sun. She slips his shirt over his head, and it meets hers on the floor before she goes at his belt and he kisses her neck. He stands up to finish taking off his jeans and underwear as she begins to undo hers. Now or never. 

 

She straddles him again, both mostly unclothed, and he draws his hand up her back to unclasp her bra. Pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor, his eyes follow down the path of her body. Pushing closer, his hands are behind her neck and he separates their lips for a moment. 

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Hap.” He whispers, low and gravely in her ear. She groans, pressing ever closer and soon they've moved. He's rolled on a condom- no unplanned children wanted- and she was quick to start. 

 

They've been going slowly, figuring each other out. Maybe this is their first time, but hell they're both good. Toby was already figuring out what kind of amazing sex goddess Happy Quinn was. She’s in almost total control, grinding and pushing and listening to Toby mutter out “Happy, fuck,” between strained, wet breaths. Smiling, she has him right where she wants and with a definite smirk she’s able to push him over the edge. They’re still in the garage, so he pulls her down and buries his head in her collarbone to help stifle any noise he happens to be making.

 

She shifts back after a minute, planning on getting dressed and walking out and acting like none of that ever happened, but when she starts to stands his arm locks around her waist. He brings her back to him and when she’s back on the couch he dips his head to her ear, a sparkle in his eye, and murmurs in her ear, “what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t return the favor?” There’s a small smile on her face, because that’s such a Toby thing to say, but she lets him lay her back to the couch and kiss a trail down her neck and chest and stomach; it makes her squirm and the smirk she had has now moved to his face. He’s going to make her fall apart. 

 

She's shaking, muscles contracting under him and her nails are digging into the couch around her. He's impressed by her stamina, how well she's held up because she's breathed out a few Oh my Gods and stressed Tobys and he'd figured she would've given into both him and herself by now. 

 

With a final shuddering breath, she's done for. His hands are holding her hips to the couch and she's jerking up slightly. Her breathing is uneven, drawn out as he taps her bare body and feels her begin to come down. 

 

-x-

 

After fifteen minutes or so, she sits up and there's a haze in her eyes that he'd like to see her have again. Standing, she retrieves her clothes from the various corners of the room and starts pulling them on, throwing his garments his way and watching him catch them easily. 

 

She's prepared to step out into the eyes of whoever else inhabits the garage right now, slightly nervous about Toby following her. They've adjusted their hair, wiped the sweat off of each other, and she's fixed her makeup to the best of her ability. They're each still reeling from the previous moment's grasping and pushing and being. He's come up behind her, setting his hand on the small of her back and feeling the way she shivers under him. 

 

"Are we going to have to fight about a round two?" Elbowing him, she meets his eyes with a quirk of her lips. 

 

"Maybe, Curtis, maybe not." She saunters out without looking back at him and let's the door fall shut with a dull thud. He smirks at the back of her head. Walking past her desk on his way to his own, he leans down to her and she can feel his breath on her neck. 

 

"Anything to hear you say my name like that again, Quinn." 

 

She huffs out a frustrated breath at his comment. Seeing Paige's eyes make it worse.

 

"Fight me, Curtis!" He only moves closer, "So, is that a yes on round two?"


End file.
